


Whisper of the Heart

by Witch_Nova221



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my submission for Rumbelle For The Win 2016 challenge on Tumblr and I will be updating daily with a new chapter. The prompt for the challenge was 'rumbelle, red, heart, rose'.</p>
<p>When the Dark Curse fails, those living in the Enchanted Forest attempt to rebuild their lives. Belle is liberated from Regina's castle by the dwarves and looks to Snow and Charming for help in getting back to Rumplestiltskin, only to find out that he is imprisoned by the very people who led to her salvation. As she nurses her former master back to health Belle makes a discovery she hopes will help him but an old adversary conspires against them and both of them have to face up to a future neither of them planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failure and Freedom

Warning bells rang out, a cacophony of sound that cried out at the sight of the coming curse. The fierce black and purple smoke spread indiscriminately across the land, swallowing up homes and crops and people as it went. Within the walls of the palace a princess cradled her nearly born child, knowing she had but moments before she had to say goodbye and an entire kingdom braced itself for a future that was more uncertain than anything they had ever faced.

It was only when the bells slowed and then stopped altogether did attention begin to turn to the windows, confused as to why the warning no longer sounded. The smoke that had been coming for them began to retreat, falling back to whence it came. Word spread as quickly as the panic had. Riders were sent out, along with birds bearing hastily written missives to other kingdoms and duchies. Word returned in the positive from all areas. No curse. The Evil Queen had fled. They were safe.

The great curse that was to rip them from their world had failed.

With Regina having taken herself off into exile and the threat of the curse no longer looming the kingdom had the opportunity to address everything they had neglected. Snow did her part but she had the new Princess Emma to tend to so the affectionately named Prince Charming took control. One of the first commands he issued to the dwarves being to head to the Evil Queen’s castle in the hope that anyone who had been imprisoned and enslaved could be saved.

The dwarves set out the day the command was issued and soon found themselves in front of the gates of the palace. The Blue Fairy had accompanied them and it was her magic that broke down the dark wards that prevented their entry. They met little resistance from the remaining soldiers, the Queen’s thrall over them diminishing in her absence and most were accommodating in helping them find those that were her unwilling guests. They made some more grizzly discoveries along the way, Blue taking control of the room full of boxes containing hearts and leaving the dwarves to release the prisoners.

Grumpy made his way up the winding staircase in one of the towers they had found, several of his cohorts having dropped the wayside to tend to the prisoners they found in the stones cells on the way up. He passed several empty rooms, glad they were not all filled, before he reached one at the very tops of the stairs. He heard the sound of sobbing through the heavy oak door but he wasn’t tall enough to see through the tiny barred window. He reached for the key that hung on a hook to the right of the door. The lock clunked loudly and he heard frantic scuffling from behind the door as he pushed it open. The wall opposite was covered from ceiling to floor in tally marks, the prisoner clearly having kept check of their days in captivity.

He couldn’t give it much further thought though as what he had assumed to be nothing more than a pile of rags in the corner suddenly lurched to life, running at him and barrelling him to the floor. He was about to speak when he felt the sharp point of a blade at his throat. He gasped in alarm as he recognised the face of the woman who held him captive. Her once pretty face was pale and gaunt and her rich chestnut curls hanging in rats tails but he knew her none the less.

“Belle?” he said, smiling as he saw realisation come to her and she quickly backed off him.

“Dr…Dreamy?”

“Yeah sister, it’s me,” he said, not correcting her use of his old name, “How’d you end up here?”

“The Queen,” she said, trembling a little as she hugged herself, “She kidnapped me.”

“Well you ain’t got to worry about her no more,” said Grumpy, “She’s gone and the curse she was going to cast didn’t work. We’re all free of her.”

Belle looked set to argue with him for a moment before her face crumpled and she started to cry. Grumpy looked on as the girl before him heaved with great wrenching sobs he imagined were born from months of anguish and uncertainty. Awkwardly he reached out to her, shocked when she clung so tightly to him he had to fight for every breath. It took several moments before she quieted and she blushed prettily as she moved away, hiccupping softly.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, “It’s just been so long and it’s so wonderful to see a friendly face.”

Grumpy smiled shyly at her words before he remembered himself, “Let’s get you out of here,” he said, “You’re free now and once we get back to Snow and Charming…”

“Actually, there’s someone else I need to get back to,” said Belle, “Someone important.”

“Well you ain’t gonna get very far dressed like that,” said Grumpy, “And you look like you ain’t eaten properly in weeks. Come back to Longbourne with me and I’m sure Snow and Charming will help you get to wherever you want to go.”

Belle looked down at her tattered dress before she forced a weak smile, “I suppose I would prefer to get back home looking a little better,” she said, “There’s someone I…never mind. Shall we go? I don’t want to stay here any longer than I have to.”

Grumpy got to his feet, offering her his hand to help her to hers, “Come on then sister,” he said, “Let’s get you outta here and back to whoever it is you’re missing.”

Holding onto his hand for support Belle followed her saviour down the winding stairs that led away from her cell. She took her first free breath as a free woman and felt her heart begin to beat once more where previously she was sure it had been silent. She would get home. She would get back to him and she would let nothing part them this time.


	2. Patience and Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle receives an audience with Snow and Charming to ask for aid in reaching Rumplestiltskin only to find out he is closer than she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I hope you continue to enjoy this little story

It had been several days since Belle had accompanied Grumpy back to the palace at Longbourne. She had been given a lavish set of chambers befitting her former station by some simpering peacock of a butler but she had yet to be given an audience with her hosts. She was grateful for the warm baths, the food and the exquisite gowns but she would have settled for a loaf of bread and a homespun dress if it meant she could be free of what appeared to be her new, if gilded, cage. She needed to leave. She needed to start on the long road back to the Dark Castle, back to Rumplestiltskin. For several weeks she had carried the most fearsome dread within her and she knew it had something to do with her sorcerer. 

Try as she might Belle had been unable to escape the Evil Queen’s palace. Her jailer’s plan had been happily made clear to her on her first night in captivity; she was to be an unwilling pawn in the Queen’s game. She knew Rumple believed she was dead; the Queen had taunted her with images of his face and the emotions he hadn’t hidden quickly enough from his tormentor. The fact that she was alive would not have been revealed until it would have been to the Queen’s advantage. Her attempts to escape had been numerous and futile but they had not deterred her. They had only increased in frequency when she had woken from a dream one night screaming Rumple’s name, her heart clenching as she knew deep within her that something dreadful had befallen him. 

As she woke in the fine silks of her new bed rather than on the hard pallet of her old one, she felt the familiar twinge once more beneath her ribs. She knew he needed her and she could delay her journey no longer. If she couldn’t acquire an audience with Snow White or her prince, she would set out without their help. She dressed hurriedly in a simple lilac gown that she needed no help from the maids to fasten, tying her hair back with a simple ribbon before she slipped on her shoes and headed to the door. 

Luck for once appeared to be on her side as she headed out into the courtyard that kept the guest rooms from the main body of the palace, her eyes lighting on the Prince and Princess as they walked amongst the yet to bloom rose bushes. Belle hesitated as she saw that Snow carried her baby daughter, loathed to break a private moment between the family but the knot beneath her breast twisted once more and she hurried over to them.

“Excuse me, please, Your Highnesses,” she said, blushing as they looked up with a start and the child began to fuss in Snow’s arms, “Oh I’m so sorry.”

Snow smiled gently, hushing the child in her arms, “Don’t worry, it was due at any moment,” she said, turning her attention to the child, “Someone is getting hungry.”

“It’s Belle, isn’t it?” said Charming, “My apologies that we have not offered you a proper audience. Things have been somewhat…hectic of late.”

Belle forced a smile, “I appreciate that Your Highness but it is imperative that I talk to you today,” she said, “The fate of someone I love may hang in the balance.”

“Then of course you must come with us at once,” said Snow, her daughter quieting once more in her arms, “If we can assist you in anyway we will of course do so. Would you come with us? We were just on our way to breakfast and we would be honoured if you would join us.”

Belle curtseyed gratefully, “Thank you, it would be an honour,” she said, following their lead back into the palace.

Where Belle had expected to be led to a dining room she instead found herself in the throne room, breakfast set out on the great round table with several people already seated around it. Most of the faces were unfamiliar to her but there were a few she recognised and she smiled shyly at them. When Grumpy caught her eye though her smile became full and genuine and she soon joined him as he motioned to a seat at his side.

She ate as she waited for her chance to speak, conversing with those around her as Snow and Charming conducted their business for the day, the baby princess not far from them in her nurse’s arms. Finally, she felt eyes turn on her and she set aside her teacup and met the Princess’ gaze.

“Forgive me for delaying you for so long Lady Belle,” said Snow with a warm smile, “You wanted to speak to us about a friend of yours.”

Belle nodded, “Yes Your Highness, my dearest friend in the whole world,” she said, “I am worried for him and wish to get to him with all haste but I do not have the means. I do not ask for much, a mare and some provisions for a journey.”

“And where is your journey to, if we may enquire?” said Charming, “It what not be right for us to send you out into the world without an escort.”

“An escort would be appreciated,” said Belle, “But there may not be many willing to come with me. My journey is to the Dark Castle and the friend I seek is Rumplestiltskin.”

A deathly silence fell over those gathered as she uttered his name and she thought for a moment that she should flee the room but she squared her shoulders and fixed her eyes on the royal couple.

“In the garden,” said Snow, her face oddly pale, as she looked a heartbeat from either fainting or losing her breakfast, “In the garden you said…love.”

Belle nodded, “Yes I did and yes I do,” she said, “I love Rumple and I need to get to him as swiftly as I can. Please, I ask for nothing more than the means to reach him as swiftly as I can. I must get to the Dark Castle.”

Snow met her gaze, calculating and compassionate at the same time, “He’s not…”

“Snow!” warned her husband but she paid him little heed.

“He’s not at the Dark Castle,” she continued, “Belle, he’s here.”  
“What? Where?” cried Belle, upsetting several cups on the table as she rushed to her feet, “Please I must see him.”

“You must understand, he was dangerous, we had no choice…” 

“What are you saying?” said Belle, cutting Snow off with little care for her station, “Where is Rumplestiltskin?”

“Locked away where he can no longer do any harm,” came a silvery voice from the back of the room.

Belle watched in awe as the figure of the Blue Fairy drifted towards her, the mythical ancient creature something she had never thought she would encounter in her lifetime. She did not remain in silent reverence long though as her anger flared at her words.

“Locked away?” she said, “You mean he’s imprisoned? Where?”

“Somewhere safe dear. Where he can hurt you no longer,” said Blue, “That’s all you need know. Now let me see you back to your father child, I’m sure he has been missing you.”

Belle caught up a knife from the table despite knowing it would be little use without magic, “You don’t get to send me anywhere,” she said, “Now where is Rumple and what crime was he incarcerated for?”

“He is the Dark One,” said Blue by way of answer, her soft smile riling Belle’s temper and she slammed her knife, point down, into the wood.

“Take. Me. To. Him,” she demanded, “Now.”

“Dear I cannot…”

“No! He is mine and I love him and I will see him or so help me I’ll…”

“Belle,” said Snow quietly, though her voice cut through her tirade, “I will take you to him.”

Blue’s wings bristled as she turned to the black haired woman, “But Princess…”

“Belle is right Blue,” said Snow, “If she is indeed someone important to Rumple and if he is important to her, she has a right to see him. Will you come with me Belle? I will take you to him now.”

Belle nodded, ignoring the protests around her as she got to her feet and followed the princess from the room. Not caring who came behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tomorrow...


	3. Pain and Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is taken to Rumple's cell and discovers what has become of him during his captivity.

Belle’s trepidation grew as she followed Snow, Charming, Blue and an entourage of the court and guards lower and lower beneath the palace. She longed for a cape as the air grew colder, the only light now the weak torches that lined the walls. Finally, they hit the lowest corridor, passing through iron grate after iron grate. Each one needing magic to open them. 

Those that had accompanied them began to drop off, too afraid to enter further as mutterings began about the Dark One’s power. Belle ignored them all, striding alongside her guides with a determination born of love and longing as her heart performed its terrible aching twist once more. 

She heard it faintly as they turned a corner. That insane little giggle that terrified all but her. She had heard it so often after his quips or his playful scoldings and she had loved it as much as she had anything else because, with her, that sound was always in play. It sounded wrong now though, devoid of all mirth. The cackling of madness rather than humour.

“Lady Belle, I beg you to reconsider,” said Charming taking hold of her arm as they came towards another gate, “He is dangerous.”

“Not to me,” she said, confidence in her words, “He will not harm me.”

“Dear he is half mad,” said Blue, “He will hurt you.”

“Did you not hear me?” said Belle, turning on her, “He will not hurt me. Run away if you are all frightened but I will see him.”

“Let her in then,” said Charming, keeping a tight hold of his wife as Blue waved her wand, releasing the enchantments before a guard handed Belle the key to the cell.

She approached the dark cell, realising that there was neither natural light nor torch light to illuminate the gloom. She peered through the rough iron bars, her eyes catching sight of something huddled in the corner and her heart broke.

“Rumple?” she called, “Rumple can you hear me?”

That same insane little giggle was all that came back to her as the shape pressed deeper into the shadows. She placed the key in the lock and turned it, having to force it slightly before it clicked free. She pulled open the door just enough for her to slip through, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell of damp and rot that met her senses. She felt the chill of the moist air bite through her dress as she crossed the cell, straining her eyes in the near blackness. 

She finally reached the hunched figure, grimy and unkempt but recognisable all the same. She knelt down beside him, not touching. She had nursed many a poor creature she had found injured in her gardens as a child and knew to approach too quickly would startle them so she kept still, letting her presence slowly become accepted in the room. She watched his shoulders stiffen and heard the sharp intake of breath before wide, reptilian eyes looked up at her with question in their fathomless depths. A black nailed hand reached out to her but it was quickly snatched back.

“No, no,” he said, “Dead. Dead. My little Belle, all gone now. Poor thing.”

“Rumple,” she said, hating the catch in her voice even as the tears burned their path down her cheeks, “Rumple it’s me. I’m not dead. You were lied to.”

She watched tears pool in the eyes before her, his face crumpling into a mask of despair. 

“Only her ghost,” he said, “Come to me once more. Shouldn’t be here now, shouldn’t remember. Something went wrong and now she’s back. Back to haunt me. Poor little maid. Poor little Belle. My fault. I killed her. I killed my sweetest thing.”

“Oh my poor love,” said Belle, realising that he had been tortured by visions, driven mad in the hell hole that was his prison, “What have they done to you?”

The sorcerer turned back into himself, rocking in his cramped position as he muttered nonsensically. Belle hurriedly wiped away her tears before she got to her feet, storming to the cell door but not leaving it for fear that they would close it and not let her back in to him. She gripped the bars tightly, striving to keep her temper before she spoke.

“How long has he been like this?” she demanded, scowling as her question went unanswered, “Tell me!”

“We don’t know,” said Snow, “We haven’t been down her in several weeks.”

“Weeks?” said Belle incredulously, “Weeks without company. When was he last given the chance to walk in the fresh air, bathe, change his clothes? Did you even feed him?”

“Yes ma’am,” said one of the guards, “Once a day. We put the fairy dust on it to keep him…”

The guard did not get to finish his sentence as Blue flourished her wand, transporting him from the dungeon. He had said enough though and Belle turned her attentions to the fairy.

“You’ve been poisoning him?” she said, “And you call him evil. Look at all of you. You’ve treated him worse than a dog yet you claim to be better than him. If this is how you treat your prisoners you’re no better than the queen you just deposed.”

A small desperate sound echoed from behind her and she hurried back to his side, seeing him pressed back against the wall and staring at her. 

“My little ghost,” he said, “Do you forgive me? Do you forgive me for killing you? Tell me you do. I’m dying and any afterlife is bleak at best but it will be far worse if I do not have you forgiveness.”

“You’re not dying,” said Belle, reaching out to him but leaving her hand hanging in midair, letting him choose to take it, “And I have nothing to forgive you for. You did not cause my death Rumple. I’m going to get you out of here and I’m going to get you well. I promised you.”

His gnarled, discoloured hand moved hesitantly towards hers. She watched as it trembled as he ran one finger over the smooth skin of the back of her hand, a small gasp escaping him at the touch but then his face fell once more.

“It is truly the end then,” he said, “I’ve never been able to touch you before little ghost. You always disappear. Now I know I’ll never see my Baelfire again.”

Belle took firm hold of his hand in the hope of bringing him back to reality, “You will live,” she said with determination, “I’m by your side now. I promised you forever.”

She watched the tracks of his tears in the low light of the torches. She barely kept her seat as he moved swiftly from the wall, all but falling into her as he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in her skirts as he lay awkwardly on the ground.

“Yes yes! Forever,” he wept, “Please say forever. Should have been forever. I loved you so much little ghost. You were the only light in my life. I loved you and I lost you. Please don’t leave me now. Please don’t…”

Belle stroked his matted hair as his words trailed off, unsure if he was asleep or unconscious but assured that he was breathing. She bit back the tears that wanted to fall at his fate, his once brilliant mind twisted into madness by his curse and the treatment he had received. She heard soft footfalls behind her and leaned down a little more to cradle his head in her lap, wanting to protect him as best she could from the people who had hurt him.

“You spoke true Belle,” said Snow to her back, “We have acted no better than Regina in how we treated Rumplestiltskin. Apologies may mean little to you but maybe…would you accept my help? We will release him from this cell and into your care. You may keep the rooms we have given you until he is well.”

“And when he is?” said Belle, “Will you imprison him again, without trial as you’ve done here?”

“No,” said Snow, “But he will be exiled and his power contained if we can manage it. He is dangerous and there is no one in the kingdom that would support him remaining here.”

Belle continued to stroke Rumple’s wild curls as she contemplated the offer before she nodded, “I accept,” she said, “But I want the ability to prepare everything he eats and I won’t permit any magic used against him.”

“You have my word,” said Snow, “If you will allow it, we can have him moved now.”

Belle nodded once more, knowing it was seen as the footsteps retreated before she leaned down to whisper to the man in her arms, “I will get you well my love,” she promised, “And whatever happens after I’m going to stay with you. I won’t allow you to be friendless anymore.”

He gave her no answer but she didn’t need one. She knew her heart had found its mate in him and she would not give him up.


	4. Recovery and Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle nurses Rumple back to health and discovers the truth about the curse.

Belle raised her face to the cool breeze that streamed in from the open window, enjoying the kiss of the late afternoon sunrays that danced on her cheeks. The breeze caught the scent of the flowers in the vase beside her, the little table they sat on bearing a tea set with two cups but as yet only one was used. She turned her attention back to the book in her hand but a faint groan from the bed behind her had her closing it once more.

She set it beside her teacup and got to her feet, brushing the wrinkles from her skirt as she headed to the large four-poster bed. Her patient lay bundled in the red silk sheets, his white linen sleep shirt standing out in sharp contrast against both the covers and his green-gold hued skin. She sat on the bed beside him, pressing the back of her hand to his brow and feeling relief that the fever he had suffered with after his release had not returned but he was clearly under the influence of one of his nightmares as he cried out again.

Taking pity on him, she kicked off her slippers and lay beside him. He seemed to sense her presence and rolled towards her, his head coming to rest on her chest as his hand slipped to clasp her waist. He quieted and was soon in the deeper, gentler reaches of sleep. She held him as best she could with the covers between them, glad her presence gave him respite from the terrors that plagued him.

It had been two weeks since she had secured his release from the dungeons, Blue the only one to offer any substantial resistance to the move but Snow had been firm and Rumple had soon been transported to Belle’s rooms. She had swiftly learned how to be a nurse, maidenly blushes forgotten as she had stripped him of his filthy clothes and bathed him as best she could as he remained unconscious. She was glad he was as slight as he was, making it easier to lift him and dress him in the borrowed nightshirt the maids had brought to her. She had moved him and held him as the maids stripped the damp sheets from the bed, replacing them with fresh ones that Belle soon had him settled in. 

The ritual became well practiced and every two days the maids would return, always with sheets the same shade of red that matched the décor of the room. The colour was a comfort to Belle, similar to the colour of her former master’s bedchamber back at the Dark Castle and she was sure it was a comfort to him too. 

Despite her care, Rumple still hadn’t woken. He was plagued with fierce dreams induced by both fever and whatever madness had befallen him from his confinement but she coaxed him through each and every one. She fed him as best she could, managing to get several mouthfuls of cool soup into him at every meal before it became too much for him but she was glad at least that she could trust he was ingesting nothing but that which would make him stronger. 

Snow tried to tempt her out to walk in the gardens on occasion when Rumple was peaceful but she dared not leave his side, not wanting him to wake alone and be distressed so she contented herself with the small balcony she had. She would drag a chair out to sit upon as she read, turning it so she could keep an eye on his bed at all times. She slept upon a small cot beside his bed, refusing to go as far as the little anteroom where the maids had set up a bed for her. She did not mind the aches that came from sleeping on such a low bed, having been used to far worse when she was Regina’s prisoner. The main bonus though was being able to all but sleep beside him, watching his features as they were softened in repose. 

Any love she had felt for him had only increased ten fold as she had cared for him. His strangeness did not bother her, she had seen beyond the cursed hue of his skin and the wide reptilian eyes long before she had left the castle. To her he was as handsome as any lorded prince, more so for being as unique as he was. She missed his eyes that could be cold and cruel one moment and warm and deep the next but, more than anything, she missed the sound of his voice and the pleasure of his conversation.

She did not allow herself to think about what would happen if he did not fully recover, hating the thought of such a brilliant mind constrained by malady. Instead she imagined him waking, imagined him realising she was not an apparition sent to haunt him. She did not allow the thought to go further though, her heart already too bruised to entertain thoughts of love when she had no idea if he even wanted her friendship. He had confessed his love in his cell but that had been to her ghost and she did not trust to hope that he would confess the same when he woke. 

She hushed him as he stirred against her, a small whimper escaping him as his grip tightened at her waist. 

“Rest,” she said softly against his hair, “You’re safe. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you anymore.”

She felt the body in her arms stiffen before he rolled away from her. She turned to see him struggling to sit up, his muscles weak from ill use as he looked on in fear and confusion. She sat up herself, not moving too quickly as she feared startling him too much. His eyes slowly cleared and he blinked slowly, clearly not believing what he saw.

“You’re…you’re alive?” he said, his voice scratchy from ill use, “Belle?”

“Yes,” she said, her voice catching as she realised he was seeing her and not one of his fevered dreams, “Yes it’s me Rumple. Take your time and let things come back to you. You’ve not been well and I…there’s so much to tell you I don’t know where to begin.”

Rumple was silent for a moment, his eyes darting from her, to the coverlet, to the door, unable to settle as he tried to make sense of his surroundings, “I was in a cell,” he said, “And I… the curse? What happened to the curse?”

“Regina’s curse?” said Belle, as he nodded anxiously, “It failed. I don’t really know the details but from what I understand it stopped coming as soon as it started and then she fled into exile.”

“No!” he said. His voice was barely above a whisper but it was as though he had screamed it to the heavens with all the anguish and despair that any man could carry.

“I don’t understand,” said Belle, “You wanted the curse to work?”

“My Baelfire,” he said brokenly, trembling as his fatigued body fought to remain upright.

Belle slid across the bed, steadying him as he looked fit to collapse, “Hey, calm down,” she said gently, “Talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong?”

He looked set to ignore her but then all the fight and the strength seemed to leave him and he slumped down, his forehead coming to rest on her shoulder. Belle could already feel the wetness seeping through her gown and bit back her own tears as she realised he was crying. She pushed down the urge to march downstairs to the so-called heroes of the realm and make them answer for all they had done but her priority was the man in her arms as she rocked him gently.

She wasn’t sure how long it was before he spoke but when he did his voice was so quiet she had to strain her ears to hear it, despite their proximity.

“The curse was mine,” he said brokenly, “I wrote it and trained Regina to cast it. I needed it to find my son, my Baelfire. Three hundred years ago he was taken to the Land Without Magic. My curse was going to take me to him but it failed. I failed him Belle and now I have nothing.”

Belle hushed him, fingers carding through his wild hair, “You have me,” she said, as her heart broke for him, “Rumple you have me.”


	5. Helpless and Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle speaks to Snow and discovers a way she can help Rumplestiltskin.

It had been a long and sleepless night. The sun was just peeking over the horizon in the east when Rumple, exhausted from a night of confession and despair, had finally collapsed back into the bed and fallen into a deep slumber. Belle however could find no rest, her mind whirring at a hundred miles an hour as she looked down at the broken man sleeping fitfully in the red silken sheets. 

She had known that Rumple had lost a son but she had assumed it had been to death when the mage had told her about him at the Dark Castle but the truth of the story had been far more tragic. The boy lost to a Land Without Magic, Rumple not brave enough to relinquish his dark power to join him. The revelation that it had been the Blue Fairy that had given Baelfire the means to leave had caused her stomach to twist, wondering at the virtue of anyone who would separate a child from his only parent. She could not even contemplate the drive that had given Rumple the impulse to be so single minded for three centuries, tirelessly searching for a way back to his son and meticulously planning its execution. She knew though, that his pain must be absolute now that that plan had failed to come to fruition. His seemingly endless tears in her arms that night testament to that notion. 

Belle tugged the covers up to his shoulders, smoothing his hair back from his eyes. She was loathed to leave him but the opulent room seemed to be closing in on her and she needed to get away. Making sure he was sleeping soundly she headed for the door, her legs feeling weak after a night spent sat on his bed. She looked back before she slipped through the door, hurrying down the corridors until she reached the gardens. She took great gulps of the fresh air, the bright dawn light stinging her tired eyes. She slumped down on the nearest bench and gave in to the tears that had wanted to fall all night, weeping for the man she loved and the loss he had endured. 

She didn’t hear the footfalls that came towards her and startled when a warm hand settled on her back.

“Belle? What’s wrong?” said Snow softly, “Are you hurt? Did Rumplestiltskin…”

“He would never hurt me,” said Belle vehemently.

“But you’re weeping.”

“For him,” said Belle brokenly, “He lost his child to the Land Without Magic. His only son and it was Blue that caused him to. He has searched for three hundred years and the curse was his last hope. I know it was wrong but, despite that, I can’t blame him. You’re a mother, would you not move heaven and earth to get to your child if you lost her.”

Snow pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to the woman beside her before she looked across to the garden to where her daughter was sleeping under the watchful eye of her nursemaid.

“Yes I would,” she said, “I would do anything for her. I was prepared to give her up in the hope that she could break the curse if it had been cast and… Belle there is a way! A way for Rumplestiltskin to get to his son.”

Belle felt her heart seize in her chest as she took hold of the princess’ hands, “How? Oh please tell me how?” she said, “Let me give him this. Please, he loves him so much.”

“We designed a cabinet from an enchanted tree to place Emma in and send her to the Land Without Magic,” said Snow, “If that’s where Rumplestiltskin’s son is then he can use it and get there but there is one issue.”

“What?” said Belle, “Anything can be solved I’m sure.”

“There’s only room for one,” said Snow, “And it’s a one way trip. If Rumplestiltskin goes he must go alone and he will never return.”

The hope that had been slowly filling Belle shattered, knowing that if she told Rumple of the cabinet he would leave the Enchanted Forest forever but she pushed her own pain aside, “If that is how it must be,” she said, refusing to let her tears fall.

“But you love him,” said Snow.

“That’s why I’ll let him go,” said Belle, getting to her feet, “If you’ll excuse me. I must go and tell him the news.”

Snow nodded, “Come to us as soon as he has made any decision,” she said, “If he does choose to go Belle, you will always have a home here. I promise.”

“Thank you princess,” said Belle, running back into the palace and towards her chambers.

She barely stopped herself from crashing through the doors, only remembering that the sorcerer beyond them was no doubt still sleeping and she had no wish to wake him. She quietly pushed opened the door, the room illuminated by the sunlight and highlighting the man who was not asleep in his bed as she expected but instead sat by the small table where a tea service was set. He was wrapped in a robe she had had brought to the room for his use even before he had woken. He looked up as she entered, sorrowful eyes brightening slightly as he saw her.

“Belle,” he said, “I was wondering if you had been nothing but a dream.”

“No I’m here,” she said crossing the room and taking the seat next to him, “How are you feeling?”

He managed a rueful smile as he regarded her, “I’m not entirely sure,” he said, “Everything I had predicted has failed to come to pass and I am at a loss as to what I do now. My only comfort is that what Regina told me of you was untrue.”

“She was cruel to tell you such things,” said Belle, tentatively reaching out and taking his hand, “I was coming back to you when she abducted me. I think she meant to use me to control you when the curse came to pass. I’m sorry Rumple.”

He shook his head, “Not your fault dearie, its all mine,” he said sadly, “I’m surprised you haven’t gone back to your father. I released you to do so.”

“I did think of going home but he would have merely tried to find me another match and I would be in the same position I would have been had you never come to Avonlea,” she said, “You gave me my freedom Rumple and I don’t intend to waste that.”

His eyes narrowed as he regarded her, “And in that freedom you were choosing to come back to me?” he said, “And you have spent all this time caring for me even after I…”

“Spoke in haste and fear?” said Belle, “Rumple I knew in the castle why you pushed me away…well maybe not everything but I knew you felt you could not have me and your power, especially when a kiss could rob you of it. You needed your power to find your son.”

“Yes I did,” said Rumple, “But I let you go because I would not have you suffer the stigma of being the consort of the Dark One. You are worth more than that.”

“I would have preferred if you had let me make that choice,” said Belle, “But it is a comfort to know that you cared for me as I cared for you. Now then, you have distracted me and I came with news. I know you feel like there is no hope now that the curse hasn’t happened but there is a way for you to reach Baelfire. Snow and Charming were to send their daughter to the Land Without Magic so that she could break the curse but she never went. They were to use a cabinet to make the journey and it still has that power. You could use it and go to Baelfire. I’ve already spoken to Snow and it is at your disposal as soon as you are ready.”

She watched the myriad of emotions cross his face before she saw something she thought she would never get to witness. A smile, true and full without artifice or sarcasm, came to his face and her heart stuttered at the beauty of it, wishing she could capture the image and treasure it for eternity. 

“Please tell me this is not in jest,” he said, “Please Belle I beg you.”

“It is quite true,” she said, “You can leave as soon as you are well enough but you must know, there is no return. Once you leave you will be trapped there forever.”

“If I find Bae, it will be worth it,” he said, getting to his feet, “I’ll have to prepare, decide what to take with me. I won’t have my magic but maybe I can enchant a few objects and I’ve spun enough gold to give us a good life and…why do you look like that?”

Belle hastily got to her feet, heading to the doors of the balcony and opening them, “I don’t look like anything,” she said, “You said you had things to prepare, I can send for a quill and ink if you need to make a list.”

She stiffened as she felt his hands take hold of her shoulders but she didn’t turn, knowing if she met his eyes she would give in to the tears that wanted to fall.

“Do you…would you…” he began before she heard him sigh in frustration, “It could be quite the adventure, if you wanted to come along.”

Her tears broke at his words but she forced them back as best she could, “Oh I would love to,” she said, “But it can only transport one and that person must be you. You need to find your son. I’m sure I will find plenty of adventure here.”

“I…”

“Don’t,” said Belle, turning to him and taking his face in her hands, “Please don’t. We both know how this is going to end. You have to find Baelfire and I cannot go with you so please don’t say anything that will make this anymore painful.”

His hands came up to cover hers, wonder in his gaze but it was swiftly over come by sadness, “I will get back,” he said, “Once I find Baelfire I will come back. I won’t ask you to wait but if I can get back...”

Belle hugged him without warning, cutting him off once more, “I will always leave word here with Snow then, so you know where I am if you do return,” she said, “Now then, we should make a list. I can’t have you running off into another world without you being prepared. Best we get started now.”


	6. Farewell and Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple go to Snow about the cabinet but soon discover that there is one person still intent on standing against them.

Belle was sure only reason she had managed to keep Rumple from running straight to the prince and princess about the cabinet was because his magic had yet to re-establish itself fully and he couldn’t conjure what he needed to travel to the Land Without Magic. She had soon begun to notice things moving of their own accord though as the morning progressed and realised that the mage had begun testing his limits. 

It wasn’t long after that that he got to his feet and, with a wave of his hand, a bag appeared on the ruby red sheets of the bed, gold thread and the cuff of a silk shirt spilling from the top of it. Belle turned back to him only to find him no longer dressed in a nightshirt and dressing robe but in the garments of the Dark One, so similar to those he had first worn when he had taken her as the price for saving Avonlea.

“Oh,” she said before she could stop herself, “I guess you’re ready to go then.”

“I can’t waste time,” said Rumple, “I need to find him Belle and I can’t risk another chance slipping through my fingers. Come with me to Snow and the prince, please.”

“Of course I will,” she said, pushing aside her own heartbreak for the sake of the hope in his eyes, “Can’t let you go without saying goodbye now can I?”

Rumple took her hand to help her to her feet before enclosing it in both of his, the green-gold hue of his skin standing out in stark contrast to the ivory of hers.

“I will try to come back if I can,” he said, “I will make that promise to you at least but you must promise me in return that you will not waste your life waiting for that to happen. You have been a prisoner on my account for far too long.”

Belle smiled as best she could, “I promise to have many adventures,” she said, “I must have you envious of all the places I have been and all the treasures I’ve collected on the way.”

“And I expect you to have a story for every one,” said Rumple, pressing a fleeting kiss to the back of her hand before pulling it into the crook of his arm as he summoned the bag to him and led her to the door.

Belle guided him through the winding corridors, not caring for the looks or whispers that came from anyone they passed. Instead she wrapped her free hand around his arm, the dragonhide of his coat coarse against her palm as she walked closer to his side, daring anyone to make a comment to them directly. 

All too soon, they found themselves in the throne room, every head turning towards them and falling silent as they stood in the doorway.

“Rumplestiltskin,” said Snow, getting to her feet, “I trust you are feeling better?”

“Quite well, Your Highness,” he said, as Belle’s grip tightened on his arm to prevent any of his usual barbed quips spilling forth, “I believe you spoke to Belle earlier about a cabinet that has access to the Land Without Magic. I am in need of its use.”

Snow nodded, waving both him and Belle into seats at the table before she returned to her own seat, “Belle told me about your son,” she said, “And of course we want to help you to reach him. You do realise it is a one way trip, there is no way to return?”

“I would have thought you would be glad of that,” said Rumple as he caught the eyes of several of the tables’ occupants, “I am hardly the most welcome guest it seems.”

“Sooner we’re rid of you the better,” said Grumpy, “If it wasn’t for the spell you have on Belle you’d still be in that cell.”

Belle covered the sorcerer’s hand with her own as she spoke, “I’m under no spell,” she said, “Everything I have done has been of my own free will and you will speak more kindly to my friend please.”

“You are welcome to remain at the castle until you are well enough to travel of course,” said Snow though it was obvious that the words cost her, “As for the cabinet, you may make use of it as soon as you wish to. Just say the word and we will take you to it.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible Princess,” said Blue as she appeared from behind one of the ornate pillars, “For it has already been used by another.”

“That wasn’t discussed,” said Snow, “And who else would need use of it?”

“I didn’t believe a discussion was needed,” said Blue as she floated in the centre of the table, “I did not wish to tell you before the curse had been cast but Geppeto used the cabinet to transport his son to the Land Without Magic before we realised that the curse was receding. Now that the young princess has no use of it I allowed him to follow his child, he left here not half an hour ago. Besides, Geppeto is far more deserving than anyone else who would seek to use it.”

Belle’s grip did nothing to hold the sorcerer back as he leapt to his feet, a fireball in his hand that was soon sent flying towards the Blue Fairy. She dodged it easily but that did nothing to slow the sorcerer down, vile oaths spilling from his lips as he continued his assault. Belle took hold of his arm in an attempt to hold him back but he was too far into his rage and, rather than heed her, he threw her off with a violence he had never once shown to her even when he had banished her from his sight. 

She flew backwards, landing heavily on the stone floor and feeling the bone in her arm break on the impact. She couldn’t help the scream that left her lips and it was that sound that caused the sorcerer to cease his attack on the fairy. He turned, horror written across his face as he saw her sprawled on the cold stone floor, her arm cradled against her chest in an attempt to ease the pain. 

“Belle,” he said desperately, reaching out for her before he seemed to change his mind and drew back, “I’m sorry.”

The words, so softly spoken, sounded louder than any shout in the silence of the room. Pain laced every syllable but she had no chance to respond, the familiar smoke filling the space where the mage had once stood as he disappeared from view. 

The room was still for a moment before Snow hurried to her side, fussing over her and trying to help her up but Belle waved her away. She clambered to her feet with little grace, trying not to scream again as she jostled her arm.

“Lady Belle,” came the Blue Fairy’s silvery voice, “Let me heal your arm. That monster…”

“No!” cried Belle, “No you stay away and don’t you dare call him a monster. He told me what you did to Baelfire, how you tricked him and now you’ve stolen from him the only chance he had to reach him.”

“You have been bewitched,” said the fairy, “The Dark One lost his son through his own actions and he had no right to be aided in pursuing him.”

Belle’s eyes narrowed as she regarded the small figure floating before her, “You knew,” she said, “You didn’t send Geppeto after his son out of charity, it was by design. You overheard me speaking with Snow and you did everything you could to stop Rumple using the portal. If you truly cared about Geppeto finding his son you would have sent him through days ago yet he only went today. I challenge you to deny it.”

Blue’s silence was all Belle needed but she did not give into the tears that wanted to fall. Instead she stood as tall as she could, despite the pain radiating through her body as she turned towards the princess.

“Your Highness I would appreciate it if you would please send a doctor to my room,” she said, “And then I suggest you look at the company you keep.”

Without waiting for an answer Belle headed for the door, her only thought being the journey she would soon have to set out on if she had any hope of finding her friend.


	7. Homecoming and Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle ventures to the Dark Castle in search of Rumplestiltskin

Belle checked her saddlebag one last time, ensuring it was secure and wouldn’t fall open as they went on their journey. She saw Grumpy and Sneezy checking their own smaller mounts, the two of them to be her escorts at the princess’ behest as she made her journey to the Dark Castle.

It had been a week since Rumplestiltskin had disappeared from Longbourne and no one had seen or heard from him since. Belle had finally acquiesced to allow Blue to heal her arm but it had only been for the sake of expedience, not wanting to prolong any delay in following her friend. The fairy had looked down trodden as she had helped her and Belle had heard from several sources that Snow had dismissed her patronage after finding out her duplicity regarding the cabinet. 

Once her arm had been healed Belle had spent the first night stood on her balcony, calling Rumple’s name until she was hoarse but no matter how much she pleaded to the air she was given no sign that he had either heard or heeded her. She made the decision there and then that she would search for him, dreading the thought of him alone with nothing but the darkness for company and Snow had been only too happy to assist her. 

Now she stood ready to leave with her assigned guard, both of them reluctant to head to the Dark Castle but more than willing to help Belle in her task. They were soon waved off by the royal party, the journey ahead promising to be long but they met it with good spirits. 

It was eight days before they reached the village beneath the castle and they took up residence in the tavern but Belle only paused to eat before she was on her feet once more. She did not ask her companions to follow her further, knowing they were both afraid of what loomed above, but instead she asked them to await her return as she climbed atop her horse once more and began the ascent to her former home. 

She reached the black gates in a couple of hours but twilight was already beginning to settle and she was glad she had told her friends she would spend the night there, not wanting to try the mountain in the dark. She hurried her mount into the stable, ensuring the mare had plenty of straw and water before she headed into the castle. 

She knew the second she entered the entrance hall that the master was not home, no one able to get passed the great oak doors without him being alerted to their presence. She did not allow it to deter her though, hoping to find some clue as to where he had gone within the walls of their home. She opened the doors to the great hall, frowning at the dust that clung to every surface. Even the great wheel stood untouched for months it seemed, cobwebs making delicate patterns between the spokes. The sight of it made her heart sink having learned early on in her time in the castle that the turn of the wheel was her master’s greatest comfort and it pained her that he had not found solace in it now. 

She searched the room but found nothing to aid her quest. Her next port of call was his tower, finding it in a similar state to the great hall but there were signs of life also, items moved, the usually meticulously kept cupboards opened, and half their contents removed. She couldn’t fathom any information from what was missing though, not privileged to have spent enough time in the room to know what everything was. 

With a heavy heart she took herself to her library, her mind throwing up memories of evenings spent there, her master sat in his chair as she lay out on the chaise and read to him. How she had longed then for him to come to her and lay his head in her lap so she could run her fingers through his wild hair as she read. It had been a near constant dream but it had never come to fruition despite her wishes and she feared now that it would never come to pass. 

At first the room appeared as all the others had, dusty and unused for many weeks but Belle caught sight of something out of place on the table and a small, sad smile came to her face as she headed towards it. There, fresh and stark against the dusty tabletop, lay a perfect red rose only just in bloom. Belle picked it up and inhaled the delicate fragrance, not missing the magic that lingered also, clearly conjured to keep the bloom fresh for her. Beneath the rose there was a sealed letter bearing her name and she didn’t even need to see the seal to know its author, the familiar elegant penmanship one she knew well. 

She hurried to light several more candles to give her more light before she pulled up the chair that had been Rumple’s favoured seat, dragging the blanket that lay across the back around her shoulders and pressing her nose into it as she realised his scent still lingered there. She could easily have lost herself but the letter called to her and she hastily broke the wax seal. 

Her eyes blurred with tears as she took in his handwriting but she forced them back, needing to read the words he had addressed to her. She tipped the letter towards the light and read silently to herself.

‘My darling Belle. If this letter is in your possession then you will already be possessed of the knowledge that I have taken my leave of the castle. I cannot fathom why you would have come after me, especially after my abominable behaviour towards you in Longbourne but here you are all the same. Please know dearest that I never meant to harm you but it seems that I only ever hurt those I care for the most and I have lost too much now. 

‘My Baelfire is lost to me and all hope of reaching him has been extinguished. I have spent three hundred years and sacrificed all I once was for the chance to see him again but what man should I have brought him if the curse had worked? Wicked, evil, base and cursed; I am little more than the monster now and I am undeserving of him and you. My only answer is to withdraw from the battlefield that is this life and try to find my way back to the person I once was. I hold out no hope of being successful and, if that is the case, then this shall be goodbye. If your unfailing hope does not fail you though, please keep your promise and leave word with Snow White as to where I may find you but only if that is your wish. I would not be surprised if you never wanted to see me again. 

‘Dearest there is so much left unsaid between us and I wish I had the courage to put it all to words. I owe that to you but I have always been a coward. I wish you every good thing in the world and every happiness. Be happy, be free, and know that I will think of you every day. Yours, with the deepest affection.’

Belle caressed the name at the bottom of the page; the beloved name that she knew was permanently scorched upon her heart. She held his letter to her breast, sending up a silent prayer that he would be safe on his journey, wherever it took him. She did not pray for his return, the sentiment too selfish when he was travelling to ease his suffering. She would wait though, she knew that much. It may not be locked away in a castle wailing for her lost love, that was not how she wanted to honour him, she would have her adventures and she would live her life to the fullest but her love would be his even if she never saw his beloved face again. 

She took up her rose and her candle, extinguishing the other lights before she left the room. She had thought to go to her former room, the elegant chamber his gift to her along with her library a lifetime ago it seemed but she needed more than the familiarity of her own space. With unhurried steps she headed to the great bed chamber that had been her master’s, finding it in its usual state of messy disarray that she had once found exasperating but now the chaos was a balm to her soul. 

Setting her rose, letter and candle on the nightstand, she changed out of her travelling clothes and into one of Rumple’s silk shirts, half his clothes missing but the rest having been abandoned along with the castle. She climbed into the large bed, pulling the heavy blankets around her as she caressed the pillow beneath her cheek. In the warmth of Rumple’s bed, she finally found the rest she had been missing since he left and she knew her dreams would be filled with the sorcerer who held her heart.


	8. Roses and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Years Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovelies who are reading my little story. It's been a joy to see how many people this has reached. 
> 
> If you want to read what promises to be an excellent story I suggest you take a look at 'Meet Me at Stardusk' written by my two wonderful friends MarieQuiteContrarie and TrueRumbelle, two super talented ladies!! I highly recommend any of their individual works but this collaboration promises to be something special.

Two Years Later…

Of course, he would choose to return on a feast day. Not just any feast day either, no this feast day involved the streets being festooned with bunting made of lace and pretty pastel colours whilst every available vase, window box and bucket seemed to be filled to bursting with lurid pink roses. He was out of place at the best of times but now even the cowl of his cloak offered little to keep him from being noticed as the residents of Longbourne milled about in fresh, spring attire while he was clad head to foot in the darkest shades of cloth he could find.

Deciding there were too many eyes upon him, he summoned his magic around him and transported himself right into the middle of the throne room. A scream went up from the newly crowned Queen as he appeared in front of the simpering courtier she was talking with, her eyes widening in both surprise and alarm as he threw back his hood.

“Rum…Rumplestiltskin?” said Snow, getting to her feet, “You’re alive?”

“So it would appear dearie,” he responded, with an impish giggle, “Have you missed me?”

“When we didn’t hear word from you…” began Snow before she realised the faces of her court were all turned towards her and the mage, “That will be all for the day. Grumpy would you mind showing everyone out.”

The dwarf grumbled but left his place as Snow’s guard, knowing she could more than take care of herself, as he ushered the courtiers from the room. Standing guard by the door when they had all exited.

“Won’t you have a seat?” said Snow, abandoning her throne in favour of heading for the circular table in the centre of the room, the vase at its centre over spilling with the same lurid pink roses that decorated the town.

Rumplestiltskin settled himself on one of the chairs, accepting the cup of tea the former bandit pressed into his hand as though he were an old friend and he frowned down into the cup.

“This was not the welcome I was anticipating?” he said, only realising he had spoken aloud when Snow answered him.

“I imagine you expected a little more screaming,” she said, “Maybe demands to leave? It has been two years since you disappeared and that is ample time for reflection. I have my life and my family because of you Rumplestiltskin. I know your curse, had Regina managed to cast it, would have taken that away but I have come to an understanding of your perspective there. Being a parent is a powerful thing and I know I would do anything for our little Emma.”

Rumple smirked into his teacup, “I have been turned into some sort of romantic hero in my absence,” he said, “Perhaps the date of my return is more auspicious than I thought.”

“Perhaps,” said Snow, smiling herself as she watched his thumb worry his fingers, a trait she knew, from many a story, meant he was anxious, “Why don’t you ask me the question that is burning or do you intend to draw out tea with me with pleasantries we have never endeavoured to share before?”

Rumple’s eyes narrowed, unsure how to respond to the woman’s teasing but he pushed aside his usual sarcastic response in favour of the question he longed to hear the answer for. 

“Before I left, Belle gave me a promise that she would let you know where she was in the world so that I might be able to find her,” he said, “If she has done so and if she has given you leave to impart the knowledge, can you tell me where to find her?”

“Grumpy, what is the time?” called Snow to her guard across the room.

“A little after noon,” came the response.

“Thank you,” she said, her nails tapping against the table, “Now let me see. A little after noon on a Friday? I do believe the Lady Belle should be found in her chambers preparing for luncheon. We have a long standing engagement and always meet two hours after noon so she would be at her leisure for visitors right now.”

Rumple set his cup on the table as his hand trembled, “She is here?” he said, “Belle is here.”

“Unless she has left without taking her leave,” said Snow, “Which is quite frowned upon for a Lady in Waiting. Go to her. She will be beyond pleased to see you and I may get some peace from her incessant use of your name whenever she is home with us.”

“Where can I find her?” he said, getting to his feet with little care to hide his eagerness.

“The same chambers as before,” laughed Snow, “Go or do I need to give you further incentive?”

Rumple did not wait for further prompting, a wave of his hand transporting him from the throne room and into the corridor outside the room where Belle had nursed him back to health. He raised a hand to knock before he paused, looking down at the state of his attire, mud stained and dusty from the road. It had been a long time since he had taken stock of himself, used only to his own company as he had spent the past two years wondering the wilder places of their world. 

Self loathing and introspection did not align themselves to fine clothing but he was not the man who had left the Dark Castle so long ago and he had no wish to appear before the woman who had been his saviour looking as though he had spent their time apart sleeping in a hedge. 

He clicked his fingers, his clothing changing from the heavy leather and oilskins he had travelled in to an outfit far more reminiscent of what he had worn in the Dark Castle, the deep red of his silk shirt clashing awfully with the pink roses that were as prevalent within the palace as they were outside. He plucked one of the roses from the nearest vase, a wave of his hand turning the petals a vibrant red. He raised a hand and knocked on the door, his breath stilling in his chest as he waited for an answer.

“Come in,” came the melodic voice from within and he nearly ran from the door but he stood his ground and pushed down on the handle, letting himself into the room beyond.

He had been expecting the room he had left but what he found had him halting in the doorway in surprise. Every surface that wasn’t covered with books bore trinkets and talismans from every place he could name and even ones he couldn’t. The room was cluttered but everything seemed to have its place but one thing stood out in stark relief against everything else. His spinning wheel stood in the corner, bathed in the light from the large window, a basket of wool beside it and thread upon the spindle. He blinked, not believing his eyes but he could not mistake the familiarity of it, and he had little doubt it was his wheel that now stood in Belle’s chambers at the Palace.

“Hello, Penelope? Is that you dear?” called Belle from the balcony, “If any other waffle headed suitor has sent me another bouquet of those awful pink roses please tell him he’d be better off taking them to one of the scullery maids. Penelope? Penny?”

Rumple felt his heart flip in his chest as the red gossamer curtains parted and Belle walked in, her nose stuck in a book but that was as far as the familiarity of her looks went. Her hair was arranged in an elegant coiffure, set with ribbons of a fine, pale yellow that matched the elegant gown she wore. She had been dressed richly when he had first met her but the dress she wore showed a status far higher than a Lady of Avonlea. Belle was clearly a woman of great influence at the court of Longbourne. 

It only took a second for Rumple to make the assessment as Belle lowered her book and the only thing he could look at were to cerulean blue eyes that met his. The book hit the floor with a thump as the woman gasped.

“Rum…Rumple?” she whispered, the shock on her face melting into a beaming smile, “Rumple!”

He barely had time to react, as she seemed to cross the floor in a single step, almost knocking him down as she threw her arms around him. He dropped his bag from his shoulder but kept hold of the rose as he returned her embrace, shamelessly turning his face into her neck and breathing in the scent that had haunted his dreams for far too long.

“Are you truly here my friend?” said Belle, her voice still a whisper as though she was frightened to break a spell, “I have dreamt of this so many times. Please tell me you are here?”

“I’m here,” he said, pulling back enough to see her face, the backs of his fingers brushing lightly against her cheek, “Oh my Belle I have missed you.”

“And I you,” she said, “But I am beyond glad to see you. Are you well? Where did you go? Shall I call for tea?”

Rumple laughed as she hurried away and rang the bell, her flitting so different to the measured woman he had once known but his face fell as he felt his heart twist in longing in an effort to betray him. As much as he was glad for their reunion, the thought of being sequestered away with her terrified him and he knew he would be at better advantage where he could trust himself not to fall to his knees with declarations of devotion before he knew what was in her heart.

“It seems a shame to be indoors,” he said, his voice catching her attention once more, “If your schedule could be altered perhaps we could visit the fair that seems to be occurring outside? If the Lady Belle would consent to step out with an old friend that is?”

Belle smiled as he held out the enchanted rose, the move so reminiscent of a fated day so long before. She took it with a curtsey before she placed her hand in his.

“I have no engagement that cannot be moved,” she said, “And I would like nothing better than to spend the afternoon with you.”

“Shall we then?” said Rumple, as he brought her hand into the crook of his arm, noticing as he led her to the door that she kept the blood red rose in her hand.


	9. Decisions and Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Belle attend the fair and Rumple makes a decision that will change their lives forever.

Their venture into the town and to the fair had begun well enough, though Rumple did not take well to the theme or colour scheme as the pink seemed to increase as they moved further in. He had managed to keep the conversation light, quizzing Belle on her adventures and glad to hear she had grabbed her freedom with both hands. He kept them from any talk of his own journey, not ready yet to share the stories or revelations that had come to him during their separation. 

He realised his error however in taking them from the privacy of her chambers as people began to notice him, even with the hood of his cape pulled up. They whispered at best and screamed at worst and he heard the vile words thrown not only at him but to the woman on his arm as well. He looked down at Belle, seeing the determined set of her jaw and realising that she was preparing to fight the battles she should not need to face. 

He hurried them away from the crowds and back into the walls of the palace, ensuring she was safely inside before he turned to face her.

“I’m sorry Belle, you shouldn’t have had to face that,” he said sadly, seeing the question form in her eyes but he did not allow it to be voiced, summoning his magic and disappearing from her side. 

“Rumple no!” cried Belle as smoke was left in place of the sorcerer, “Why must you always run off!”

Her heart clenched in her chest but the pain was not as acute as it had been for the two years of their separation and she knew that, wherever he had gone to, it was not far outside of the palace. She knew why he had gone, seeing the struggle on his face at the vile words that had come from the townsfolk. She had not managed to get a word out of him of his travels but clearly, they had affected him, the Dark One never once running from the opinions of others. 

Even though he was no longer at her side, she still took comfort that he had returned and come back to her. When she had been travelling, she had longed for word from Snow that he had come to Longbourne. In some of her first forays in the world, she knew she was choosing places where she thought she might find him but she never had and, as the months had turned into years, she had worried that she would never see him again. She had prayed that his continued absence meant he had found his way to his son and she constructed little scenes in her own head where father and son were reunited and reconciled but the absence of a child at his side let Belle know that he had not found a way to the Land Without Magic and she mourned that loss for him.

She held the bloom he had given her to her nose and headed back into the inner courtyard of the palace, knowing he would come back to her when he felt ready to. She smiled as a thought came to her and wondered if he had returned to her room and the spinning wheel she had there. When she had left the Dark Castle two years before, his letter telling her of his intent in her hands, she had been loathed to leave the spinning wheel behind. The wards on the castle had not been as strong as she remembered them and her heart broke at the thought of someone breaking in and damaging the beloved wheel. 

She had headed back down the mountain and persuaded her companions to accompany her back up to collect the wheel. She had penned a note to Rumpel and left it on the platform where the wheel had been so that he knew that it was safe and cared for. She had not asked if he had received the note, all the questions she should have asked having been pushed aside by the elation of seeing him again and she knew he would only ever give her answers when he was ready to do so. 

Contenting herself that he would return to her when he was ready, she made her way into the garden, taking a seat on the bench she had come to favour since she had returned to live at the palace. She had sat there on every fine day in the three months she had been Snow’s companion. She had been unsure what had drawn her back to Longbourne, content for so long with her adventures but now she realised that it was her heart drawing her back so she could be here to meet him. She had never lost the feeling, the knot inside her that somehow connected her to her former master. It had sometimes been a physical pain but now that he was near once more it felt like a warmth, a feeling of home that had been absent for so long. 

She sat for several hours in quiet contemplation, listening to the sound of the festival outside of the gates. The celebration of love and family had been a painful reminder to her when people had first started to make preparations and it had been made all the more agonising when she was forced to break heart after heart as she turned away anyone who wished to offer suit for her hand. Now, clutching the token from her sorcerer, the festival did not seem so galling and she allowed herself a little hope. If she could not have Rumplestiltskin’s love, his curse a barrier to that, she would content herself to be his companion so long as she could pass her life at his side. 

Her thoughts seemed to have the power to conjure him. She smiled as she felt his leather clad thigh as it pressed against hers, not needing to turn her head to know he was sitting beside her.

“You know I don’t care what people say about you,” she said as though hours had not passed since his departure, “Or what they say about me when I’m at your side.”

“You deserve so much more,” said Rumple, his hand covering hers where is rested against her leg.

“That may be true,” said Belle, “But I prefer to content myself with what my heart wants and for longer than I can remember it has only wanted you. You must ask yourself what it is that you want though Rumple because you deserve so much more than the hand fate has dealt you.”

“What I want is to find my son and have him look at me with pride,” he said sadly, “But that will never be, not merely because I cannot reach him but also for the fact that I am no longer someone to be proud of.”

Belle set aside her rose and laid her hand over his, encasing it in her grip, “I think I could be proud of you,” she said, “Ask it of me and I’d leave for the Dark Castle with you in an instant.”

“I have given up the Dark Castle,” said Rumple, “Though that may be a good thing as someone appears to have pilfered my spinning wheel in my absence.”

Belle giggled, “I left a note,” she said, “And I wanted to keep it safe. It’s a part of you. Why have you given up the castle though, it was your home?”

Rumple sighed, loosing her hand as he got to his feet, “It was the home of the Dark One and he is someone I have no wish to be anymore,” he said, looking out over the garden, his hands clasped behind his back, “For two years I have made it my work to reconcile the man I want to be for my son with the man who struck you in this palace. It took me three hundred years to create the curse in an effort to get to Bae and I didn’t care who I hurt, who I used, who died so that I might keep my wish alive. What sort of man would Baelfire see if he looked upon me now? I am the monster, I allowed myself to become everything I once hated. My power became a drug and I its addict and I must release myself from its grip even if it means I lose all chance of finding Bae. I fear even if another way presented itself he would reject me for what I have become.”

Belle got to her feet, moving to stand behind him and setting her hand against his back, “I don’t understand,” she said, feeling the huff of a mirthless laugh under her hand.

“I have no wish to be the Dark One any longer,” said Rumple, “I have no wish to be immortal. I have lived for far too long already and I cannot live another three hundred years in waiting for my Bae, especially not when that means I must face watching the only other person I have ever loved age and die before my eyes.”

Belle felt a small smile curl her lips as he freed a hand to press against the small of her back.

“And this person you love,” she said, “What would you do with her if you were no longer in possession of your magic?”

“I would pass my life at her side if she would allow me to do so,” said Rumple, “I would be a companion and a friend and, if she would permit me, I would be more but only if her heart beats as mine does.”

“Oh I think you will find they have quite the same rhythm,” said Belle, the tremble in her body translating to her voice, “Rumple…”

“Would you my love?” he said, turning to face her, “Would you help me to find the man I once was? Would you help me be worthy of you and my son? Let me pass this life at your side Belle, I love you so very much.”

“Yes and I love you,” said Belle, “I want nothing more than to spend my life with you.”

Rumple took her hands in his and Belle felt them trembling as much as hers were.

“Without my magic, I will not have much to offer you,” he said sadly, “I am nothing more than a poor spinner and my hands will be empty.”

Belle smiled, “Look at your hands Rumple,” she said, tightening her grip on them, “They will never be empty again for they will hold mine, they will hold our children and I believe, with all my heart, that they will hold Baelfire again.”

She saw the tears gather in his eyes but the smile that came to his lips told Belle that they were more of joy rather than sadness.

“Well then,” he said, taking a shuddering breath before he met her gaze, “Only one thing for it then.”

Belle felt her heart stutter in her chest as his lips met hers, the sweeping power of true love’s kiss sweeping her veins, as she knew it was his. The ever-present knot beneath her heart unravelled and for a moment it filled her with fear, dreading that the beloved connection was being torn from her. Peace settled over her though as, whilst the knot faded, she felt something more profound take hold and it was as though two hearts finally beat beneath her breast. 

She kept her eyes shut as he gently broke their kiss, his breathing laboured as he gripped her hands a little tighter. 

“Kiss me again, it's working,” said Rumple and Belle couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her as he used her words from so long before.

He captured her lips once more, her laughter softening to a delighted sigh as he dropped her hands in favour of taking her in his arms, pulling her body flush to his. She finally dared to open her eyes as he released her once more, her joyful tears breaking loose as she took in the sight of the man before her and she smiled.

“I thought you striking before,” she said softly, as she raised her hand to move the soft strands of hair from his brow, “But it seems my husband is even more handsome beneath the glamour of a curse.”

“Husband?” said Rumple, his voice a deeper brogue than she had ever heard it before.

“Do you feel the connection between us?” said Belle, smiling when he nodded, “To appease the general populace though we should maybe make it official. The festival is a celebration of love and I have no doubt we’ll be able to find a cleric who would be willing to wed us. Will you join your hand with mine Rumplestiltskin?”

“Within a heartbeat, my love,” he said as his lips met hers once more.


	10. Beanstalks and Baelfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Belle say farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I have been astonished by the response to this little fic. It has been a joy to receive all your wonderful reviews and support. Thank you in particular to all the lovelies who organised the Rumbelle for the Win challenge, it has been great fun to be a part of it. This is the last chapter for now but one day there may be more...

“I still think you’re tilting at windmills my friend,” said Charming, absently checking the fastenings that hitched the two black mares to the pretty gypsy wagon standing in the courtyard of the palace, “Let me send out riders, it will save you the journey.”

“And where is the adventure in that?” said Rumple, leaning against elegant ebony wood staff as he kept the weight off his damaged leg, “Even if I were willing to become a home bird, I have a wife who loves the road.”

“As if you would give up a night beneath the stars,” said Belle as she joined the two men, “I have to all but cajole him back here whenever the season turns. You’d think after four years he’d realise that the first touch of winter means its time to come home to Longbourne.”

“And Longbourne will always be your home,” said Snow, her newborn son cradled in her arms, “I just wish you’d stay for longer.”

Belle smiled, the argument a familiar one every spring when she and Rumple would head back out onto the road in their painted wagon. The offer of Longbourne as a home had been made the evening she and Rumple had gone to Snow to inform her they were too marry. Belle had been called upon to all but pick her friend up from the floor as she near fainted at the sight of the once fearsome Dark One looking like a mortal man once more. The action no mean feat when she was already supporting her beloved as the loss of his magic meant his damaged leg refused to support his weight once more. 

Once Snow had recovered herself she had sent for her husband and they had accompanied Belle and Rumple, the former sorcerer now bearing a swiftly fashioned staff, to the nearest clerics and had borne witness to the intimate marriage ceremony on a day dedicated to love and family. 

Whilst both Rumple and Belle had been grateful for the support for their new life together, they had not remained long at the palace. They had purchased a fine gypsy wagon with some of the spun gold Rumple still had and had taken to the road in pursuit of both adventure and the belief that together they would one day find a way to Baelfire. Four years had yet proved fruitless but they refused to give up hope and now word had reached them of a great beanstalk that was home to the last remaining giant and, they hoped, the last remaining magic beans. 

“It will be winter again before you know it Snow,” said Belle, “And then we’ll all be home.”

“And if you find this magical bean of yours?” said Snow.

“We will find a way home,” said Rumple, “Rose dearie, come along now. It’s time to go.”

A scurrying mass of dark curls was soon clasped at her father’s leg, wide bright blue eyes looking up at him forlornly.

“Why, Papa?” said three year old.

“Because the day is already against us and we have many adventures to go on,” said Rumple, his fingers stroking her hair before he patted her on the back, “Say goodbye to your Uncle and Aunt.”

The little girl soon bounced over to Snow and Charming, hugging her honorary uncle tightly before she cooed softly over her baby cousin still held in Snow’s arms. Rumple and Belle only had a few seconds to watch their young daughter’s affectionate display before they found themselves under the attention of a precocious blonde-haired six year old. The young princess Emma had her mother’s tenacity and her father’s grace and she was much loved by the people she had adopted as her uncle and aunt in return. 

Belle picked her up with a strength her size belied, cuddling her tightly as Rumple petted her long blonde hair and making promises that their separation would only be brief. His words seemed to content the princess and she returned to her parent’s side with a smile as Belle helped her husband onto the seat at the front of the wagon. She called for her daughter, the little girl running to her arms without protest and allowing herself to be lifted up beside her father, immediately snuggling herself into his side. With a brief look up at the palace, Belle climbed into the seat beside Rose, wrapping her arms around her as Rumple took up the reins.

“You will send us word won’t you?” said Snow, tears in her eyes as she looked up at them, “If you find a way to Baelfire. Promise you’ll send word so that we know that you’ve finally gone to be with him.”

“We promise,” said Belle before she shared a smile with her husband, “And we will find a way back home to you all. Look after each other.”

“Make sure you three do the same,” said Charming, “You will be greatly missed as always.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” said Rumple with a smile so different from the sneer he had worn as the Dark One, “With me out of the way you stand a chance of winning at least one chess match Shepherd.”

“Number of games you win on pure luck alone, I’d swear you still had some dark magic about you,” said the younger man.

“If anyone knows the power of true love’s kiss I would have thought it would be you old friend,” said Rumple as he leaned over to press a kiss to Belle’s lips, “The darkness never stood a chance.”

“Yucky!” came Emma’s response before she clearly decided she was tired of goodbyes and public displays of affection and headed off to bash around in the newly blooming daffodils. 

“And on that note,” said Belle with a smile, “We must be going. We will see soon.”

Calls of goodbye followed them as Rumple clicked the horses onwards, the wagon rolling out onto the well-worn road. He turned to see his wife smiling down at the child in her arms, Rose’s eyelids already beginning to droop as the wagon made its sedate way along the road.

“Sad to be leaving, my love?” he said, smiling as she shook her head.

“Not at all,” said Belle, “Though I shall miss the old place.”

“That sounds a more permanent statement than usual,” said Rumple, “What are you thinking?”

Belle looked up at him, blue eyes fierce with determination, “That this time will be the right time,” she said, “That our son is waiting for us to arrive. This is our time Rumple.”

“Well I know to never argue with you,” said Rumple, “Best we work out how we’re going to climb a beanstalk with three working legs and a toddler between us.”

Belle giggled, “However we manage it, it will be a fine tale for Baelfire,” she said.

Rumple moved the reins to one hand, wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulders as their daughter slumbered quietly between them. Hope was a powerful magic, that much he knew and, as the final red streaks of the dawn light were chased away by the blue of the sky he heard something on the breeze. A whispered promise and a silent call that let him know it would not be long until his family was whole once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


End file.
